narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists
Chakra Shape manipulation Does this count as shape manipulation? Yahyanime (talk) 01:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :The user shapes their chakra into lion heads so... yeah? Joshbl56 02:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) 4th Databook translation Strong will held in the fists!! Its form is double lion heads!! A secret high-level Gentle Fist technique, taught only to the main family of the Hyūga Clan. By changing the shape of Chakra released from both hands, user greatly increases reach and destructive power. The arms become entirely like lions which drain the Chakra network of those they touch. Because it will fail at even the slightest mistake in Chakra control, it is extremely difficult to learn this ability, which is a feat that requires the Byakugan. this now know, shouldn't we add this into the main article? Chakra Absorption This might be a technicality, but I believe it's worth discussing. It's my understanding that the databook entry on this says that the lions drain the chakra of those they hit, that being the reason why chakra absorption techniques was added to this jutsu. However, does that really apply? As far as I understand, chakra absorption stands for removal of chakra from the drainee, and absorption of the chakra by the drainer. Does chakra absorption really applies in this case, since the chakra doesn't go to the drainer? Many Gentle Fist techniques involve hampering the chakra flow of the opponent, but they were never considered chakra absorption techniques. This also applies to any other jutsu currently listed as chakra absorption technique that may also be in the same drainee/drainer situation. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Where would the chakra go from the target if not into the user?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The jutsu doesn't quite look like it absorbs chakra to the user. It's also rather bad that we never saw it actually land a hit on someone. Omnibender - Talk - 13:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Does chakra absorption even have an appearance? I mean, Pain's and Madara's chakra blades pumped chakra into their victims to immobilize them, and there was never any visual cues of this happening (unless Pain wanted those eyes to appear). Does chakra absorption need visual cues as well?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Kinjutsu I think this jutsu can be classified as a kinjutsu don't you think? From what I understand the technique seems to cause exhaustion at the user when it fails.--YasakaMagatama (talk) 14:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Only a Kage could classify it as kinjutsu. Causing exhaustion does not deem it a kinjutsu.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:30, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Rank? I thought techniques based on Kekkei Genkai don't get them.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:11, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Rank was stated in the databook, so we list it. We don't just "ignore" ranks because it's a Kekkei Genkai technique. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:16, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Didn't know it was stated. The last databooks didn't give ranks to Kekkei Genkai techniques.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:11, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Derived Jutsu Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack should be added to the derived jutsu list of Gentle Step: Twin Lion FistsYahyanime (talk) 16:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, but since it's a movie-only technique. It means that it won't appear as a derived jutsu. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It may be movie-only, but it's still a canon ability Yahyanime (talk) 17:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC)